Moe and Joe Misbehave at The Movies and Get Grounded (Sarah West's Version)
''Moe and Joe Misbehaves at The Movies and Gets Grounded (Sarah West's Version) ''is a Moe and Joe gets grounded video by Sarah West. Plot Moe and Joe wants Antoine to take them to the movies to see Godzilla: King of the Monsters. But Antoine told them no, because they have plenty of food at home. But Sally said there's no food left in the fridge. When they got to the movie theaters, Moe and Joe wants 3 tickets to see Godzilla: King of the Monsters, but the movie ticket clerk said that they can't see anything from Warner Bros., Turner Broadcasting System, and Cartoon Network. So, they have to get 3 movie tickets to Woody Woodpecker: The Movie, a Felix The Cat Movie spoof that is not made by Warner Bros., Turner Broadcasting System, and Cartoon Network. But Moe and Joe denied that request. Moe and Joe scared Sonic and Amy away. And the twins destroyed the entire movie theaters. Antoine grounds Moe and Joe for causing damages to the movie theaters. Transcript Moe: Hey Antoine. Antoine: What is it Moe and Joe? Joe: Can we please go see Godzilla: King of The Monsters in theaters? Antoine: Absolutely not, we have plenty of food at home. So eat the food we have at home. Moe: We don't care! All we care for is Godzilla: King of The Monsters. So let's go to the movies. Antoine: Moe and Joe, i said no. We're not going to see Godzilla: King of The Monsters today and that's final. You choose what we have at home. We can go see Godzilla: King of the Monsters another day. Joe: No (10 times). We don't care like before, Moe and I wanted to see Godzilla: King of The Monsters so take us to see that movie right now! Antoine: Moe and Joe, knock it off right now! I'm not taking you to see Godzilla: King of The Monsters today! You choose the food we have at home, we have Kid Cuisine All Star Chicken Nuggets, DiGiorno Pizza, Lunchables Mini Hot Dogs. Moe and Joe: We don't want any of that stupid junk. Your cooking smells like it came from a disgusting body. We want to see Godzilla: King of The Monsters and that's final, you stupid coyote. Antoine (Shouty Guy's voice): BOYS! FOR THE LAST TIME, WE'RE NOT GOING TO SEE GODZILLA: KING OF THE MONSTERS AND THAT'S FINAL! THAT'S IT, NOW GO TO YOUR ROOM WHILE I PREPARE LUNCH FOR YOU, OR YOU WON'T GET ANYTHING AT ALL! Sally: Antoine, there's a mistake right now. We have no food left in the fridge. So you can take Moe and Joe to see Godzilla: King of The Monsters while i go to the grocery store. Antoine: Did you hear that boys? Sally said there's no food left in the fridge. This means we can go to the movies to see Godzilla: King of The Monsters. (40 minutes later, when Antoine takes Moe and Joe to the movies) Movie ticket clerk: Welcome to the movie theaters. How can we help you? Moe and Joe: Can we please go get 3 tickets to see Godzilla: King of The Monsters? Movie ticket clerk: I'm sorry to say this Moe and Joe. But you're both forbidden from everything made by Warner Bros., Turner Broadcasting System, and Cartoon Network. Joe: What? Please tell us you're joking? Movie ticket clerk: Don't feel bad, how about you can get 3 movie tickets to see Woody Woodpecker: The Movie. It's like Felix The Cat: The Movie. But the 1940 version of Woody Woodpecker is the real star of that movie. Moe: Why? Antoine: Because boys, the movie ticket clerk said you're forbidden from everything made by Warner Bros., Turner Broadcasting System, and Cartoon Network. Why not see Woody Woodpecker: the Movie instead? Moe and Joe: No! We don't want to see that horrible movie, we want to see Godzilla: King of The Monsters and that's final. Movie ticket clerk: Oh No! Antoine: Boys, stop acting like a spoiled brat. You can either select Woody Woodpecker: The Movie, or nothing at all. Joe: Oh! We have a better idea, how about we can go across the street and buy some condoms, so least we will be safe if you want to do it. Antoine: Boys, enough with that attitude! Now everyone is looking at us! Moe: Oh, so you really want to do it Antoine. Go ahead! Go ahead, our fingers are pointing out, so go ahead and do it! Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it at the movie theaters. Sonic: Amy, i think now is the best time to get out of here. We better run, right Amy? Amy: Yes Sonic, let's get out of here. Things are starting to get worse at the movie theaters right now! Antoine: Boys, you've just made Sonic and Amy run out of the movies. I'm never taking you anywhere else ever again. Joe: So you don't want to do it Antoine, ok then. We'll destroy the movie theaters, How about that? (Moe attacks the movie ticket clerk, Joe destroys the chairs, food, and drinks, Moe and Joe throws out a bomb, and the movie theaters got exploded) Antoine (Shouty Guy's voice): Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh! Moe and Joe (8 times), What in the name of god is wrong with you? You've destroyed the entire movie theaters. I can't believe you did do a thing like this, you idiot. You're grounded (8 times)! Moe and Joe: We're sorry Antoine! Antoine: We're going home and you 2 are not getting anything! (Antoine carries Moe and Joe out of the destroyed movie theaters, GTA Police officers are at the movie theaters as the fire burns some of the movie theaters into ashes) Moe and Joe: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Antoine (4 times), please we swear, we will be good, we will behave. (The car quickly drove out of the movie theaters) Moe and Joe: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Antoine: Stop crying Moe and Joe, this is really your fault. Stop crying like a baby, this is really own fault. I've told you 2 if you kept acting up, you're not getting anything! Joe: But Antoine, all we wanted was 3 movie tickets to see Godzilla: King of The Monsters. But we're forbidden from seeing that movie. So that's why we've destroyed the movie theaters! Antoine: No Moe and Joe, the reason why you didn't get to see Godzilla: King of the Monsters because you're both forbidden from everything made by Warner Bros., Turner Broadcasting System, and Cartoon Network. So the movie ticket clerk nicely offer you 3 tickets to see Woody Woodpecker: The Movie, but no! You 2 destroyed the entire movie theaters and i think we will end up on the news and we'll be in so much trouble. Moe: OK Antoine, we get it. We're sorry. Antoine: Your apologies and forgivenesses will not work ever again. Moe and Joe, you both have gotten us into a lot of trouble today. You've also scared a hedgehog who is blue and is a good freedom fighter of mine, and a girl hedgehog who is pink and wearing a red skirt away because you've shouted me out in public. How dare you? I should've never ask if we can go see Godzilla: King of The Monsters today. Instead, i should've just bought something at the grocery store. Joe: OK Antoine, we get it now and we're terribly sorry. Can we still go see Detective Pikachu when it comes out? Antoine: No! You've destroyed the entire movie theaters and i think we will end up on the news and we will end up in alot of trouble. When we run out of the movies, there was fire everywhere. The GTA Police officers, the Zootopia Police Department and nearby fire fighters were also there too. We better get out of there quickly, or else. We will be end up in humongous amount of trouble. Thanks a lot for this, Moe and Joe. I think we will end up on the news and we will be in so much trouble. Moe and Joe, you're both grounded for a very long time. You both will have absolutely nothing for a very long time. When we get home, you are going to bed. (The GNN News show up) GNN reporter: Good afternoon everyone, and welcome to GNN. We'll tell you about what happened? 2 Boys name Moe and Joe didn't get what they wanted, and because of this, they've destroyed the entire movie theaters. We'll take you to Kimberly. Kimberly? Are you there? Can you please hear me? GNN reporter #2: Yes, i can hear you loud and clear Paul. Here i am at the destroyed movie theaters where a terrible incident happened, 2 boys name Moe and Joe didn't get what they wanted. And because of this, They destroyed the entire movie theaters into ashes. As you can see from the outside, the movie theaters has burned into ashes. Everything has been soiled, with me to report, is the movie ticket clerk at the movies. So, if there anything you want to say about this? Movie ticket clerk: Well, Moe and Joe wanted to see Godzilla: King of the Monsters. But i told them they're forbidden from everything made by Warner Bros., Turner Broadcasting System, and Cartoon Network. So, i nicely offered the boys 3 tickets to see Woody Woodpecker: The Movie, but no. They pointed their fingers at Antoine and they destroyed the movie theaters. Luckily, i wasn't seriously hurt though. GNN reporter #2: Thanks for telling us the story. You may go home now. Now with me are 2 hedgehogs from SEGA, Sonic and Amy. They're going to tell us about what happened at the movie theaters. So, Amy and Sonic, can you please tell us the information about what happened when Moe and Joe destroyed the movie theaters? Amy: Well, me and Sonic The Hedgehog wanted to go to the movie theaters today. But when we got in, 2 boys name Moe and Joe were going out of control. They pointed their fingers at Antoine, who is one of Sonic's freedom fighters. Asking him to mess around with condoms. We were so scared we have to get out of the movie theaters? Sonic: I agree with Amy Rose, what's wrong with Moe and Joe these days? GNN reporter #2: Thanks for the information Amy and Sonic, i hope you're both safe now. We'll take you back to the GNN Studios with Paul. GNN reporter: Here i am back at the GNN Studios with 3 visitors, Antoine, Moe, and Joe. So, Antoine. Is there anything you want to say to us? Antoine: Yes, these 2 boys name Moe and Joe didn't get what they wanted. And because of this, they've destroyed the movie theaters. And made me embarrassed of myself. It was really atrocious. Moe: But Antoine, it's the movie ticket clerk's fault. We didn't get what we wanted. Antoine: Be quiet Moe and Joe. if you didn't point your fingers at me and destroyed the entire movie theaters? Then none of this would've happened. Joe: We've told Antoine We were sorry, so we told him that we would still be able to see Detective Pikachu movie when it comes out, but no. And now we're grounded (8 times). GNN reporter: Now as you can see, Antoine and the twins are having an argument. And Moe and Joe are crying because they didn't get what they wanted? Antoine: Don't worry Paul, when we eventually go back home. Moe and Joe are going to be even more grounded (10 times). There will be no more anything made by Warner Bros., Turner Broadcasting System, and Cartoon Network for Moe and Joe ever again. There will also be no more Computer, no more junk food, no more holidays and no more anything else for Moe and Joe ever again as well except going to school, doing chores and homework, taking tests that are being sent home from school, eating fruits and vegetables and reading books that are for school. When we get home, they're going straight to bed early. I'm so done with this, let's go home now Moe and Joe. Moe and Joe: (Mordecai and Rigby's noooooo Soundclip) GNN reporter: Stay tuned for more news after these important messages. (When Antoine, Moe and Joe got home) Antoine: Moe and Joe, i have had it with you boys. You are both grounded for a very long time until you both can learn how to behave by improving and smartening up your horrible grades throughout the rest of the current school year and the 1st, 2nd and 3rd quarters of the 2019 to 2020 school year! now you better take a shower, brush your teeth, put your pajamas on and then go to bed and don't ever wake up again until Vince Tolentino Matias comes to pick you bith up for school. Moe and Joe: (Mordecai and Rigby's noooooooo soundclip) (Meanwhile with Sonic and Amy) Sonic: Amy, i'm so sorry about what happened. Amy: No Sonic, it wasn't your fault. We should've went to the movie theaters right before Moe and Joe destroyed the entire movie theaters. Sonic: I agree, that would've been better. Why don't we just go to Wendy's instead? Amy: Oh Sonic, you've just made me think about it now! (Sonic and Amy hugs each other) Amy: Let's go to Wendy's then, and also, thank you for the help. Sonic: No problem at all, let's go, Amy Rose. (Sonic and Amy walks out of the bench at the park) Vince Tolentino Matias: Come with me, Moe and Joe. You two will go to school and that's all you're going. Principal of the Thing: Detention for you two, Moe and Joe! Category:Moe and Joe get Grounded Series Category:Grounded Videos by Sarah West